starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Drop pod
The drop pod is a terran atmospheric insertion craft. Overview In use by 2502,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. the drop pod is shaped somewhat like a rounded cylinder, with two rounded ends: one boasting an orange-yellow engine, and the other equipped to slam into a planetary surface. On the engine end, there are four flaps that extend outwards from the engine and two vanes, one to either side of the engine.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. Developed by the Terran Dominion, the pod degrades a few seconds after landing in order to prevent its technology from falling into enemy hands. Drop pods are used to covertly insert ghosts, deploy marines,2007-05-19. Cinematic Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. resupply ground forces,Karune,Cavez,Cydra,anybody! answer plz :D. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-25. and aid mineral mining operations with MULEs.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Game Unit In StarCraft II, drop pods are used by the orbital command's abilities to deploy MULEs, and in the usage animation for increasing the supply output of supply depots. The drop animation takes 5-10 seconds.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Drop pods may be deployed anywhere within line of sight.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. Development The drop pod started as a ghost ability. This ability was removedZetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Exclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. because the ghost had too many abilities and there were few uses for it.Drop Pods were "one more thing" on the Ghost. The Ghost had a TON of powers for a while and when we were looking at it we decided we had to be simpler/cleaner with the unit design so cuts had to be made. More importantly, when we played with them in-game we really struggled to find a good use for them in a lot of situations. They had some narrow-use cases of course, but just weren't that fun. They were balance-able. As our unit mix changes we may find a use for them again, but today they are out. Cavez. 2008-06-04. So what's the deal with Drop Pods? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-06-04. In addition, the medivac dropship filled their role even better.The role of the drop pod fit very closely with what Medivac Dropships already do even better. Overall, through testing, it was far better to build Medivac Dropships to drop off reinforcements or raid, especially since drop pods still needed to be loaded with infantry as well. Karune. 2009-03-05. Y were Drop Pods cancelled in the 1st place? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-05. The drop pod was used to transport 12 infantry units, including SCVs, anywhere on the battlefield from the shadow ops.Karune. 2008-01-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 25. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-11. The units were loaded at the shadow ops.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. A ghost was required to target the landing spot.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. References Category: Terran starship classes Category: StarCraft II terran abilities